Last i see you
by Fazbear Party
Summary: This isn't really a fanfiction but more like a story I wrote. Emma and her father get in a fight and a plain crash. did something happen to her father?


Emma was on her way to the airport with her father. Her mother had to go on a business trip near Disneyland, so her father organized a trip to Disneyland after her mother was done working. They were going to meet her at the airport.  
"Do you think she'll be able to come? She's always busy with work and all that stuff." Emma asked as her father made a turn onto the highway.  
"Well, I guess we'll have to hope for the best sugar plum." Her father replied gnawing down on some chocolate covered popcorn. "You want some? They're really good. Best thing I've ate during this whole car ride."  
"Umm… no thank you. How long has it been since we left home? An hour?"  
"Three." Her father corrected her spitting out some popcorn bits as he spoke.  
"Don't do that! That's disgusting! I wish we were already there. We've already stopped at at least ten gas stations for you to sneak some more junk food that mom would have never allowed."  
"Yeah, but that's a secret okay?"  
"No! Never! I would never keep a secret that horrible!"  
"It's really not that bad sweet heart. You and your mother keep secrets from me sometimes, don't you?"  
"Not one. I'd never, and I know that mom would never either. I'm surprised you not fat yet."  
"Hey! I work out you know. I'm not like that. So, where do you want to go first when we get there?" Her father said changing the subject.  
"When we get where? Disneyland? I don't know, and I really don't care. All I hope is, that when we do get there you'll stuff your face with cotton candy so I won't be able to hear your voice for the rest of the day."  
"Cotton candy sounds great. And here's some good news, we're almost there. The airport is only two hours away."  
"That's good news? I don't think I can take it much longer. I'm calling mom." Emma typed in her mother's cell and waited. "She's not picking up."  
"She's probably packing or finishing up one of her meetings."  
"Hello? Who is this? I don't have time, I need to pack my things and get ready to meet someone at the airport." Her mother said not even checking the address of the call.  
"Mom, it's me. Dad says that we're going to get there in two hours. Sucks right?"  
"No, that's perfect! I have time for one more meeting! Sorry sweetie, love you, but mommy's got to go. See you at the airport." Then her mother hung up.  
"Uh, two more full hours of extreme boredness…"  
"Come on cheer up."  
"How can I 'cheer up' when I'm stuck in a car with y-"  
"Listen kid! I'm trying damn well hard to make this a fun trip for you, because all your mother has done, is made you into a robot! So can you at least try to be happy for me? For everyone?! Because if no one is ever going to be happy in this family, I'm going to have a divorce with your mother, and you'll be staying at her house until she's dead!" Emma was speechless. Tears started to slowly run down her checks.  
"I hate you! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!" Emma turned around and started to cry on her seat.  
"I'm sorry kid, I'm trying. It's just, no matter what I do, you hate me."  
"Well of course I hate you! You couldn't be more boring!" Emma didn't notice, but a tear fell down her father's right cheek.  
"This car is pretty dusty isn't it? I got some dust in my eye I think." Emma looked at her father as another tear fell down his face.  
"I think I want to go on a roller-coaster first. When we get there." Emma father slowly formed a small grin on his face. The rest of the car ride was silent and a bit awkward.  
"You'll be happy to hear that there's only thirty more minutes until we get to the airport."  
"That's fine." Emma continued to play on her phone.  
"What you playing?"  
"Uh, nothing…"  
"Come on. You can tell me. Besides, I need to know if you downloaded something safe and free."  
"Fine. I downloaded space invaders."  
"What?! No way! I didn't know you could get that game! And I thought you said that space invaders was lame."  
"I'm embarrassed okay? This is a 'old game' that no one plays anymore."  
"Except for your friend Julia."  
"Julia? She plays space invaders? How do you know?"  
"She plays it all the time. I was talking with her father and apparently she does."  
"Wow. I really didn't know…" Sooner or later, Emma and her father had arrived at the airport.  
"Well, we're here kid." Emma looked around amazed at how big the airport was.  
"So long is the flight?"  
"Two hours…" Emma's father looked exhausted. So Emma was very quiet so he could relax a bit until they were called up to check in.


End file.
